Never Alone
by DaBillmann
Summary: ONE SHOT. (For now at least) As Ten prepares to regenerate, he recieves a strange visitor who knows a lot about him.


A/N: this is a one shot Doctor Who story. At least, a one shot for now. Based on a dream I once had. I was looking through some of my files tonight and found this, polished it up and bit and decided to post it. As I said, a one shot for now, but, if it generates the interest, and I actually get any ideas for it.I MAY do a chapter story sequal. This is sort of a multi faondom crossover using characters from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Glee, and possibly another show.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Buffy or Glee. Bill is all I own from this story. I make no money off of this.**

 **Never Alone**

 **By DaBillmann**

The Doctor sighed as he walked slowly towards the TARDIS. He could feel his body dying, he knew it was time to regenerate. And still, he hesitated. He wasn't ready. He would continue, he would exist, he would continue to fight the good fight after he regenerated, but it wouldn't be HIM. With his luck, he'd wind up some youngster with a penchant for bow ties and silly hats.

So, he had procrastinated, traveling around to see each of his companions one last time. This had proved mildly problematic with Rose Tyler, who was living in an alternate dimension, but, he had simply gone back to just before he'd met Rose. But now it was time. If he waited much longer, it would be too late.

"Doctor," called a voice in an American accent. The Doctor turned to see a young man, apparently in his 20's. He was good looking with longish black hair and a mustache, and green eyes that were both tired looking, and yet, sparkled with mischief. They seemed to belie his young age. He was tall, if The Doctor was to guess, he'd guess as tall as tall as his fourth incarnation had been, fit, and he had an oddly affectionate smile on his face. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, boots and a red shirt.

The Doctor was reasonably certain he had never seen this young man before, but the easy familiarity he'd called the Doctor's name with made the Doctor pause. "Do I know you?" he asked, looking confused.

The young man smiled and walked closer. "No," he said, shaking his head. "But, I know you. I know who you are, and I know what you are, and most importantly, I know what you've meant to the world. The universe actually. I'm Bill Gordon." He held out his hand. The Doctor took his hand and shook it, then dropped it as if he'd been shocked. He felt it, it was impossible, but...

This young man was a Time Lord. And yet, he wasn't.

"What is going on here," he asked, menacingly.

The young man sighed. "You need to regenerate. I know you're dying. I know you've been holding it off. I know you've just traveled around and said goodbye to all your old companions. Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith and her son. You saved Martha and Mickey from that Sontaran sniper. You gave Donna that winning lottery ticket, said goodbye to her mother and Wilfred, and even went back to before you met Rose so you could say goodbye to her. I know that several of them figured out what you were doing, and that Wilfred cried."

The Doctor now felt more confused than suspicious. there wassoemthign very earnest about this young man that made The Doctor believe him. "HOW do you know all this?" He asked.

Bill took a deep breath. "Because I was born, over forty years ago, in another dimension. Where I come from, all of this," he spread his arms to the world around him. "Time Lords, Daleks, Cybermen, UNIT, Torchwood, are all elements of a television program called Doctor Who. The show originated in England in 1963 a few years before i was born, and became a hit in the US. I've been watching the show for years."

The Doctor suddenly doubled over and groaned. "I don't know how much time i have," he gasped.

Then, Bill's hands were on his shoulders, and he felt better. "That should help," he said. "I can't stop the deterioration ,but I can lend you some energy to hold it off for a few." The Doctor nodded as Bill continued.

"Anyway, " said Bill. "I haven't seen every episode, but, I've seen enough to have seen all of your companions, all of your incarnations. I've seen you save the world countless times. Even as an adult, I've often wished you were real, and that, somehow, I could help you."

"So, how did you get here?" asked The Doctor.

Bill shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "The last thing I remember is getting ready to leave work back home, being nearly 50 years old. Then, I woke up, looking like I was in my late 20's in a TARDIS console room. I don't know how I got here, or why I'm a Time Lord. If m ybody was transformed into a Time Lord or if I'm inhabiting a Time Lord's body. If the second one is true, I don't have any memories. Knowledge, skill, but I don't have his memories. I tried, but, I couldn't come up with a way to return home, so I decided to seek you out. It took some time, and I had a couple of my own adventures along the way, and made a decision.

"I don't want to go home any longer. Everybody probably thinks I'm dead anyway. I told you I'd wished you were real, and you ARE. I CAN help you!"

The Doctor stared at him. He found himself believing Bill, both because this was too insane a story to lie to someone about, and because, he could just sense that the man was telling the truth. Plus, he'd definitely seen STRANGER things in all his years. "And you found me just as I am about to regenerate," he chuckled. "It's been a long time since I've had a Time lord for a companion."

Bill blinked. "Oh, no, Doctor," he said, shaking his head. "We can do much more good with TWO of us out there fighting the fight. I have my own TARDIS and have already met my own companions. Plus, the show was still going on in my world. Again, I haven't seen every episode, but, I know some of your future, and, there are things I'd be tempted to change if we travelled together. It's jsut safer this way."

That made sense to The Doctor."Then, why are you here?"

Bill looked at the Doctor emotionally. "Because, I've seen this "episode"," he answered. "I've seen what happens, I know you just finished syaing goodbye to your old companions, and that you're about to enter your TARDIS, dematerialise, and then you will regenerate.

"And you shouldn't have to go through this alone. Almost every one of your predecessors had at least one person to lean on, to help them through until the new incarnation stabilised. But you're alone. I wanted to at least meet you, and probably could have met you at any point, but, THIS is where I wanted to be. I sought out THIS moment." He choked up for a moment then continued. "Doctor, you've saved the world more times than I could count. You've meant so much to the world, to the universe, and to me personally. I have a remote device I can use to summon my TARDIS to wherever we wind up. Like I said, you shouldn't be alone right now. I'd consider it an honor to stay with you through this."

The Doctor felt himself choke up. Nobody had ever made an offer like that to him felt a rush of affection to this new Time Lord.

"Thank you," he said. "But, personally, I'd RATHER go through this alone. Besides, you have your own mission, and I couldn't intrude on it." he gave Bill the smile he always gave his companions. "I'll be fine, really. But, I need to go now."

Bill smiled. "Somehow I knew you'd say that," he said. "Well, I shouldn't keep you. I'm glad I got to meet you, and maybe we'll meet again one day." They shook hands, then pulled each other into a tight hug, The Doctor feeling a strong connection to his new friend. "Take care of yourself," Bill whispered huskily. He seemed to stop and think a moment, then, looked The Doctor earnestly in the eyes."Just remember,you WILL make it right."

The Doctor looked at him. "What?" he asked.

Bill just gave him a cocky grin and held a finger to his own lips. "Shh," he said. "Spoilers. Goodbye for now Doctor."

"You take care of yourself, too," said the Doctor smiling, He turned and headed to his own TARDIS, hoping he really would see Bill again some day.

He entered his TARDIS and dematerialised. He knew this was the moment. He breifly thought about his time, his friends, all he'd been through.

"I don't wanna go," he admitted aloud, almost weeping.

Then, the regeneration started.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bill walked up to the greenish blue police box with an affectionate smile. HIS TARDIS had a working chamelion circuit, but Bill had configured the TARDIS to looke like a police box,. slightly altering the color so it would stand out from the Doctors, and disabled the circuit. To him, the TARDIS SHOULD look like a police box. His companions didn't agree, but had accepted it.

"I guess he said "no"," came a female voice with a Boston accent from next to the TARDIS. Bill looked over at the beautiful woman, with the lustrous brown hair and soulful chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants and a denim jacket. She gave him a knowing smirk.

"Yeah," said Bill. "I kinda expected he would, but had to offer. Are the others inside?"

"Yeah, B is giving S and the other B the nickel tour. Which is probably not really worth all that much in this day and age!"

Bill gave Faith Lehane the smile that both she and Buffy Summers found infurating yet endearing. He'd met both Faith and Buffy in Sunnydale, there actually WAS a Sunnydale in this dimension. There WERE vampires, demons and monsters but no Slayers, as the monsters were not as plentiful here as they had been on the TV show Bill knew Faith and Buffy from. He'd met them at what must have been roughly the fifth year of the show, as both girls were 20 years old. Faith, instead of going rogue and winding up in prison, had actually befriended Buffy and her friends. Sunnydale had been the first place Bill's new TARDIS had taken him which had been a good thing because an alien race called the Trellians had tried to use Sunny D as a base in an attempt to take over the world. Faith and Buffy had wound up helping him, and even though they were not Slayers, both had a sense of adventure, and a sense of right and wrong that had made them accompany him.

"Well," said Bill. "Let's join then and get this show on the road." He offered Faith his arm, which she took, and he led her into the TARDIS.

"I still can't get over how this thing is so much bigger inside than outside," came a sultry voice as Buffy and their two other companions entered the console room.

"That's because it's dimensionally transcendental," said another female voice in a "Duh" way. The owner of the first voice, a beautiful black haired latina, just rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the waist of the other new arrival, who was several inches taller, with long blond hair. Buffy just shook her head and smiled at Bill and Faith.

Buffy and Faith could already tell what Bill knew. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were going to make life interesting. Bill knew these two from a TV show as well. They were lesbian lovers, who were vacationing in Hawaii at the time Bill Buffy and Faith had met them. Coincendentally, it was the same point in their TV show as it had been for Buffy and Faith. After an encounter with a cyberman who had been trapped under a Hawaiian volcano for over a hundred years, the girls had also decided to accompany the TARDIS crew. Santana marveled at everything, but Brittany seemed to take everything in stride. In fact, Bill sometiems wondered if she had some sort of extrasensory perception, in addition to being a certified genius. She just seemed to know things that she shouldn't.

Bill sometimes wondered if he was doing something immoral, or at least weird, by bringing four of his favorite TV characters, all four of whom he'd had something of a crush on, with him, but, like the Doctor, he would need companions, and the girls had insisted on joining him. And, they all did seem to form a kind of family.

He smiled at Santana and Brittany as he flipped the lever to close the TARDIS door. "Everybody settled in?" he asked.

"Just fine," said Buffy, smirking. "Though "Snixx" over here rejected four rooms before finding one she liked."

"Whatever, Hobbit Barbie," scoffed Santana as Faith rolled her eyes and Brittany giggled at Santana and Buffy's antics. The two fought constantly, but everybody knew they had each others backs. "Santana Lopez is WAY too badass to settle for just ANY old room."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana. "I think we picked the perfect one, Baby," she said, kissing her neck. "I think it's even soundproof." Santana and Faith laughed as Buffy blushed a little at that. Bill stood back a bit and watched his girls go back and forth. At one point, Brittany disentangled from Santana and walked over to Bill. She looked at him for a long moment. "I'm glad you got to meet him," she said. "And that he lived up to your expectations. I'm also glad you let us come along. You need us, and we need you. Dawn is coming."

Bill's jaw dropped as he looked into the blondes beautiful blue eyes. After a moment, she just muttered something to herself that sounded to Bill like "we're not all here yet," but before he could ask the other three came over to join them.

"So," said Santana smirking at him. "Are we just going to stand around talking or are we going to go somewhere?"

"Yeah," added Faith. "I'm sure somebody somewhere needs some help."

"Or some WHEN" added Buffy.

Bill smiled at the girls he had come to call HIS girls. "Thank you all for coming with me," he said. "I'll do my best to keep you all safe." He leaned over the console and began flipping switches. The center column began rising and falling, and the TARDIS was filled with a wheezing/groaning noise as it dematerialised. Bill looked up at the girls and gave them his most mischeivous smile and quoted the Doctor in his Seventh incarnation. "Come along Ace," he whispered. "We've got work to do."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A short time later, they had materialised, and Bill was again hunched over the controls, checking where they had arrived. He had a confused look on his face.

"Where are we, Mars?" asked Santana.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away?" asked Faith.

"1832?" asked Brittany.

"Right back wehre we started?" asked Buffy.

Bill just looked up at them frowning.

"Peekskill New York 1985,"he answered.

 **The Beginning**

A/N2: As I said ,this is based on a dream I once had. In the dream, I looked like a young man and met Doctor Ten just as he was about to regenerate and offered to stay with him. When he refused, I went to my own TARDIS and met up with Faith and the others, then wound up in Peekskill New York. Then I woke up. LOL. I added some back story, and Brittany's mysterious dialogue, and volia. A one shot was born. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.


End file.
